Mah
"Mother" Mah was the youngest of the Elder Gods , as well as the weakest , and was responsible for creating Zaros , Seren , the various MahmuspahSliske. Sliske's Endgame. "Oh I don't think so. Without your mother's power you are nothing but a pointless, saggy dishcloth. How different your life would have been without your quite unearned divine inheritance. Why, if only you had been created a little later, you would have been born a Mahmuspah. How about that? And what kind of Mahmuspah would you have been, Zaros? A very dreary one, I think. A boring, pointless, dreary thing devoted to nothing but planning and thinking and planning and PLANNING! And no one would listen to a word you said because no one would care, and you wouldn't have the power to FORCE THEM TO! Why, that sounds a lot like Wahisietel doesn't it?" tribesWahisietel. Wahisietel's memory. "... the mythical figure who supposedly birthed the first of our people in the cradle atop the great volcano." and the MuspahWahisietel. Wahisietel's memory. "When Mother Mah fell into too deep a sleep, she would dream great hordes of Muspah to attack us..." {CiteNPC |npc = Ali the Wise|loc = Tale of the Muspah}}. She was the only known Elder God to have deliberately created life for purposes other than protecting Elder Artefacts or building worlds Eriddyn. History During the previous cycle of the universe, Mah was creating planes along with the other Elder Gods . For some reason, Mah became fascinated with life in that cycle, creating butterflies . This was something the Elder Gods had never done before, and therefore Jas assumed an illness had befallen Mah.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILhUxGCGYcY She was corrupted at the start of the current cycle . Seren suggests that one of the other Elder Gods, possibly Wen, was responsible . Unlike the other elder gods, it is said that she preferred to work on her own . During the current revision, she was thought stillborn by the other Elder Gods and was left abandoned on Freneskae . However, she survived and took residence there. The lack of Anima Mundi severely stunted her mental capacity , and she created Zaros and Seren to be her dolls . Zaros eventually came to resent Mah, and he departed Freneskae , while Seren stayed behind, attempting to care for her creator as best as she could . .]] According to Mahjarrat legends, she is said to have created the Mahjarrat atop a volcano, which led the Mahjarrat to call her Mother MahWahisietel. Wahisietel's memory. "We have just one figure in Freneskaen legend, paltry when compared to the menagerie found on Gielinor. This is Mother Mah, the mythical figure who supposedly birthed the first of our people in the cradle atop the great volcano.". Ancient Mahjarrat were said to take a pilgrimage to the volcano in order to speak with her and learn magic, construction and other aspects of survivalWahisietel. Wahisietel's memory. " Our ancestors were said to make the perilous pilgrimage to the top of the volcano and speak with Mother Mah, who taught them magic and construction and other secrets of survival.". When she slept deeply, hordes of Muspah are said to have spawned from her dreams, with the only known way to stop them being performing the Ritual of Rejuvenation to awaken herWahisietel. Wahisietel's memory. "When Mother Mah fell into too deep a sleep, she would dream great hordes of Muspah to attack us, and only the Ritual of Rejuvenation could rouse her and prevent our destruction.". When she got angry, she is said to have created earthquakes and avalanches, with the similar Ritual of Enervation, or reproduction, being the only way to calm her and prevent itWahisietel. Wahisietel's memory. "When Mother Mah became angry, she would shake the world and cause earthquakes and avalanches, and only the Ritual of Enervation could calm her.". Each day, Mah became weaker and weaker due to the lack of anima . She slowly fell comatose , having frequent nightmares . Her nightmares would cause creatures to form, as well as cause earthquakes and other assorted natural disasters . Occasionally Mah becomes semiconscious , but did nothing but hurt herself and damage the world around her . For these times, Seren taught the Mahjarrat to drain Mah's energy and create more of themselves . This would return her to sleep, easing her pain and preventing destruction . Unable to help Mah any further, Seren left . Both Mah and the Muspah had not been sighted for thousands of years before the birth of some of the younger MahjarratWahisietel. Wahisietel's memory. "Certainly by the time of my birth it had been many thousands of years since a Muspah was supposed to have been seen, and any who made the perilous trek up to the volcano to search for our goddess did not return.". Despite this, both the Rituals of Rejuvenation and Enervation remained part of Mahjarrat culture while they remained on FreneskaeWahisietel. Wahisietel's memory. "The Ritual of Rejuvenation had become an intrinsic part of our culture, one that I believe served more as a tool of political control than of religious purpose. Of course, voicing such progressive thoughts would have been me next in line, so I kept them to myself. While I cannot deny that seismic activity occurs, I am not convinced that it was a necessary component of procreation, nor that the Ritual of Enervation had anything to do with its natural cessation. It had simply become our custom to breed during earthquakes.". Upon being approached by the Menaphite gods Icthlarin and AmascutBilrach. Bilrach' memory. "Then, the strangers Icthlarin and Amascut appeared and told us of a world with weaklings, assaulted by an implacable foe. They needed the help of beings as mighty as we, and in return offered us places of great respect and influence. ", the Mahjarrat voted to leave Freneskae for GielinorBilrach. Bilrach' memory. "This prompted a debate - the greatest I had seen in my short life - about whether to stay or to go. The sides were evenly matched in number, but with both Temekel and Azzanadra in favour of leaving, the subsequent violence left Salisard dead and Abrogal atop the marker stone. ... With the matter agreed, the Mahjarrat tribe made preparation for travel and gathered up our meagre belongings.. During this time, Amascut went into Mah's volcanoBilrach. Bilrach' memory. "I do not know what Icthlarin thought of this, but his companion Amascut seemed dismayed by our ways and walked out of our village towards the volcano. We did not see her again.",and a "great bellowing roar" came from it and rocks rained from the skyBilrach. Bilrach' memory. " Before we were finished, a great bellowing roar came from the volcano. I do not know if it was Mother Mah, but I cannot imagine what else it could have been. Great rocks began falling onto the village, shaken loose from above, and there was no time to consider the Ritual of Enervation. We had no choice but to evacuate immediately, and fled with Icthlarin to his world.". Fate of the Gods After countless nightmares and dreams about Zaros and Seren, Mah finally awakens in the Sixth Age of Gielinor. During this time, the World Guardian travels to Freneskae to either help or sabotage Zaros. Mah begins to stir, first unconsciously sending Muspah to attack the adventurer during a nightmare, before finally becoming fully conscious. Screaming in a fit of unparalleled rage, she tries to attack the adventurer and Zaros, but the latter teleports them away to safety just before Mah could crush them. Mah later falls back into a comatose state. Children of Mah A few years into the Sixth age, the remaining Mahjarrat realize that their energy is draining at an alarming rate despite having completed a Ritual of Rejuvenation only a few years ago. Zaros, Zamorak and Seren, each individually, also note their energy is being slowly siphoned from them. Zaros, having returned to Gielinor, confronts the Mahjarrat at the ritual site in The North and offers salvation and freedom from their Rituals of Rejuvenation. He asks the Mahjarrat to meet him on Freneskae at the Ritual of Enervation site. There the Mahjarrat find that Mah has dreamt a monstrous ritual stone into existence that pierces the clouds and also "pierced through the Abyss and into Gielinor," as an attempt to reclaim her energy and siphon it back across the worlds. As Zaros, Zamorak and the other Mahjarrat prepare to siphon the last of Mah's energy, which would nullify the rituals they had done for so long, Mah's night tremors reach their peak. Zaros asks the player to head up to where Mah dreams and intercept anything she might spawn. The player finds Seren with Mah near the ritual stone. The Mahjarrat ritual has destabilized Mah, and Seren can no longer soothe Mah. Seren tells the player that if she tries to stop the ritual Mah may descend into terrors and untold destruction of Freneskae. She asks the player to enter Mah's nightmare and find a way to calm her. The player enters Mah's nightmare and attempts to drive back and combat her nightmares. Her first fear consists of the Muspah, which the player defends her against. The next fear is of the Mahjarrat themselves, which the adventurer also defends her against. Her final fear is of both Zaros and Seren, which is also quelled. Seren realises that Mah's core is corrupted by a spiral of blue crystal, an icy corruption like a scar, that she sees running through her deepest essence, torn into her core, and says "you are like this because someone close to you willed it." She tells the player that Mah's sickness originates there, and that Mah's energy is irreversibly depleted by the ritual and that she will never wake up again. Seren realizing that it is too late to save Mah, and now understanding that Mah has lived an agonizing existence, mercifully kills her. Seren is heartbroken by the loss of Mah and blames Zaros for his role in her destruction. Later, a saddened Zaros tells the player that he senses something dormant residing within Mah's remains, which will be useful for his future plans. After the ritual, the various nightmare creatures Mah dreamt manifest into corporeal beings. References Main:Divine Beings